Protection
by CassieHeart
Summary: Sam Winchester never thought his daughter would be forced to drink his poison; but now she has, and all he can think about is protection for her.


"We are going to be late," Sam yelled rushing his brother. Finishing up the packing Sam turned irritated and yelled inside the motel, "Dean damnit let's go!"

"You try speed dressing a three year old," Dean snapped as he ran out of the hotel carrying a little girl and a duffle bag threw over his shoulder. Setting the little girl down she immediately took off getting in the car. Dean threw the duffle bag in the backseat and jumped in driver's seat of the black Impala.

They had just left the motel and gotten on the highway when the little girl from the backseat asked curiously, "Where are we going?"

Looking in the backseat and handing the child a juice box Sam told her simply, "Kansas." The little girl nodded and silently sipped her juice box. "I've already called ahead and gotten the hotel room, Dean. We just have to drop off Cassie when we get there."

"No please take me with you," Cassie begged from the backseat.

"Cassie," Dean sighed obviously exhausted. "You know you can't go with us to the hospital. We've discussed this." Dean glanced at her through the rearview mirror and found her looking sadly at her juice box, pouting obviously. "Cassie, missy, please don't be that way. You know you can't go with us. I promise after we get back from the hospital we can do something fun."

Cassie just nodded still not happy with this situation, but brightening up with the promise of doing something fun with her Uncle. She continued to sip her juice thinking when she suddenly questioned, "Who's staying with me?"

"Emma is meeting us there. She will be staying with you while we are working," Sam told her. He knew his daughter didn't get along with Emma, but there was no one else in the area and Cassie would just have to suck it up. She obviously had other plans.

"Why Emma," Cassie asked with the 'I am about to throw a fit' look on her face. She brushed her blonde out of her face for what seemed the hundredth time and glared at her father.

"Cassie she is the only person in the area that can get there in time," Sam told her honestly. Cassie frowned and sat there irritated before throwing her juice into the floor board and crossing her arms across her chest. Seeing the fit his daughter was getting ready to throw and wanting to laugh at the look on her face, it was identical to the one he showed when he was mad about something, Sam scolded the child. "Cassandra Winchester that is enough." Turning in his seat Sam picked up the juice box and threw it in a garbage bag. Cassie simply continued to sit there obviously furious with her father and uncle for making her stay with Emma.

"She hates me," Cassie finally said upset.

"Emma does not hate you," Dean told his niece. "She simply wishes that you would be more lady-like. She wants you to grow up and go to college…get married…have kids…the whole big picture."

"But I don't want that!" Cassie practically screamed.

"Cassie lower your voice or Emma will be the least of your problems," Sam scolded the child. Cassie snapped her mouth shut and glared out the window.

Emma didn't speak the rest of the trip and when they pulled in the motel in Lawrence Kansas she was fast asleep. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, something she had allowed her father to do when they had stopped for breakfast, and you could see a prominent scar on her neck from a demon attack a few months back.

Cassie had been waiting in the car for Sam and Dean to get back from getting a few things inside when the demon had attacked the car. Sam had gotten there in time and saved Cassie, but she had been cut on the neck and almost died. Ever since then Sam had been more protective of his daughter. He blamed himself for what had happened, and no matter what Dean said to him he wouldn't stop. He shouldn't have left her alone in the car. Cassie didn't blame her father, but Sam wouldn't listen to either of them; it was his fault and he knew it.

"I'll go check us in," Sam said getting out of the Impala. Dean nodded and got out of the car stretching. He turned to check on the sleeping child in the back seat just as woman walked up to him smiling.

The woman hugged Dean tightly and said, "It's good to see you Dean. I didn't expect you so soon, figured you go straight to the hospital."

"Emma we wouldn't take Cassie to the hospital, not after what happened. Sam wouldn't allow it." Dean told Emma shaking his head.

"Oh of course not," Emma said rolling her eyes. "He doesn't know what love it. He didn't ever want that child. He would just throw her away if it wasn't for Jenna. We both know that."

""You shouldn't have even had that thought in your head. Sam loves that child and he isn't going to ever put her in danger. He loved Jenna and he loves Cassie. You don't talk about Cassie and Sam like you know them. You are here to watch over Cassie and that's it." Dean told her furious.

"Well you will have no choice, but to take Cassie with you; because I just received an emergency call from Connecticut. I'm heading out tonight and there isn't another hunger close enough. I'm sorry Dean, but I won't be able to watch Cassie." Emma said smirking.

Dean had a feeling that Emma didn't feel badly about leaving them with no other choice. She couldn't stand the relationship between Sam and Cassie. It didn't matter that Cassie was Sam's daughter. Emma wanted to separate them so that Cassie would grow up like a normal girl, a life that Emma had never had.

Dean hugged Emma tightly and told her goodbye, knowing that begging Emma to stay was useless. She got in her car and drove away never looking back. Sam walked out of the motel carrying the key to their motel room. He walked over and seeing Emma drive away asked, "Where is Emma going?"

"Connecticut," Dean told him honestly. Sam looked confused at his brother. "She got an emergency call for a case in Connecticut and left immediately. So what are we going to about Cassie?"

"She isn't going with us to the hospital, Dean." Sam told him putting his food down.

"What choice do we have? You want to leave a dam three year old alone? Sam look what happened when we were a few feet away. What could happen if we are across town and she is alone?" Dean growled upset.

"Oh course we shouldn't leave her alone," Sam exclaimed. "But she's my daughter and she can't go with us. She could get hurt."

"Sam we are just going to talk to the coroner. She will be okay, safer with us than alone. Dress her nicely and we can leave her with a nurse." Dean told him. Sam nodded defeated. Dean has pointed out they had no choice in the matter with Emma gone. He picked up Cassie from the backseat and her duffle bag. Dean followed carrying two more duffle bags. Dean and Sam changed before Sam woke up Cassie and helped her dress in a nice pair of jeans a long sleeved gray shirt. Over the gray shirt Sam helped Cassie pull on a black shirt that read 'I'm an idgit.' Dean helped Cassie get her tennis shoes on so Sam could gather his files.

"Where's Emma," Cassie asked innocently. She knew she wouldn't be getting dressed in nice clean clothes if she was staying at the hotel. She hoped that she could go, because she hated Emma.

"She had to go somewhere, so you are going with your dad and me." Dean told his niece; she smiled excited. She knew not to press her uncle, but she was so excited to be going with them. Ever since the incident a few months ago her father had been even more protective of her than usual. When her shoes were tied she let Dean take her hair down from its pony-tail and brush it out. When he was done he easily braided it down her back. When he was done Cassie jumped up pulling on her jacket. Dean smiled at his niece wondering how long they could protect Cassie before she was lost to the dangers of the world and out of their lives. Shaking his head Dean picked up his niece dancing around and singing _Wayward Son_ by Kansas loudly and off-tune. Cassie laughed and started singing along.

That is how Sam found them. Laughing, dancing, and singing around the motel room. Sam laughed as his daughter slid out of her uncle's arms and toward him squealing, "Daddy!" Sam lifted his daughter in his arms kissing her forehead. "I get to go too!"

"Yes, baby, you do." Sam told her. "Come on you two. We have work to do." Cassie nodded getting down and practically ran to the Impala. Sam looked at his daughter shaking his head, "I wish she wasn't so excited about this."

"She wants to spend time with you Sammy." Dean told him smiling. Sam nodded before walking to the car. The two got in the car, heading to the hospital.

"How did the victim die," Dean asked. Sam's mind was elsewhere. Upstairs playing with a few kids in the waiting room was Cassie. Dean worried for his brother's sanity. Sam always put his whole mind, body, and soul into protecting that child just as Dean did to protect Sam.

"Cause of death is unknown," the coroner said professionally.

"You have no guess," Dean asked, "Off the record of course."

"I don't have a guess," the man said shaking his head. "But I will say that I have been over this body, just as I have the others, hundreds of times and there is absolutely no reason for this woman's death.

"Is there any common trait between the victims besides the fact that they're all red haired women," Sam asked suddenly speaking.

"They were all newly pregnant," the man said sadly, "with girls."

Worry flittered across Sam's face at hearing this, "You're certain the children were girls?"

"I ran some tests and yes I'm sure."

"How newly pregnant were these women," Dean asked taking control as he watched his brother tense with worry.

"Just a few months," the coroner told the 'detectives.' Dean nodded and seeing Sam glance at the door again thanked the man and asked for the files on the victims. The coroner quickly obliged giving Dean three files and saying goodbye.

The brothers left the morgue, heading upstairs, to fetch their charge. When they came to the waiting room Sam breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Cassie laughing happy. Dean smiled a small smile at the girl before calling, "Cassie come on."

The blond child looked up from her friend and came over begging, "Show Adam you can sing please. He says only girls sing." Cassie looked at Adam, throwing him a dirty look.

Dean chuckled at the girl's innocence and picked her up saying, "Later Cassie."

"But we won't see Adam later," Cassie protested.

"Cassie we have to go," Dean told his niece. Cassie looked at her uncle and angrily moved from his arms to the ground, running to her father.

"I hate you."

Cassie rode in the backseat silently the whole way back to the motel. She refused to say a word, not even to say what she wanted to eat, and she wouldn't even glance at Dean. Dean sighed, not pushing Cassie, and asked Sam about the case, "Any idea Sammy?"

"It could be anything," Sam admitted. Pulling into the motel Dean carried the cheap fast food meal and Sam brought a very pouty Cassie.

"Where's Cass," Cassie quietly whispered as she picked at her food. Deal looked surprised Cassie was talking.

"Working," Dean said simply.

"Where," Cassie questioned.

Dean sighed and looked at the curious child, "Cassie we've discussed this. Castiel will be back when he can."

"There was a sound, like wings fluttering, and a deep voice spoke from behind Cassie. "You wished to see me?"

Her eyes lit up and Cassie turned seeing Castiel standing there in his familiar brown trench coat and backwards navy-blue tie. Running over Cassie wrapped her arms around the angel. Castiel held the child asking, "What is wrong child?"

"I missed you," Cassie said hugging him tighter. "I dreamed about you."

Looking up from his meal Sam moved to his daughter. Kneeling in front of Cassie Sam asked, "What dream?"

"I was running, but I was bigger, and I saw Uncle Cass standing away from me. He looked at me and begged me to run. Behind me was a man wearing a black suit. I listened to Uncle Cass and ran, but the man grabbed me. Daddy it hurt, but I thought you couldn't get hurt in dreams. You said dreams can't hurt you. You promised, Daddy!" Cassie began to cry and Sam held his daughter worried. Looking at Castiel for help the angel simply shook his head.

"Cassie I am never letting you get hurt. It will be okay, Cassie. I love you, little girl." Cassie nodded and Sam carried Cassie to bed softly singing his daughter to sleep.

"Cass you tell me what is wrong with my daughter," Sam snarled as he held Castiel against the wall. Dean stood back letting his frustrated brother beg for answers. He knew Castiel would be fine and Sam wouldn't really hurt him. "Tell me," Sam roared.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and scolded, "Sam you'll wake Cassie."

Sam released Castiel and fell back leaning against the wall beside him. He nodded upset and slid down the wall. Putting his head in his hands Sam lost it. Dean kneeled by his brother and told him, "Sammy look at me. I am not going to let anything happen to Cassie."

Sam nodded and for the first time Castiel spoke. "Sam there was whispers, but you have to understand I had no proof."

"Whispers of what," Dean asked stonily.

"That Azazel's blood blended with Sam's and could be passed on," Castiel told them. Sam looked up, fury in his eyes. "Sam I had no idea if they were right, but with the dream…" Castiel trailed off.

"You're telling me Cassie has demon blood in her?" Sam asked not wanting it to be true. When Castiel didn't answer Sam lost it. With the truth there Sam turned slamming his fist into the wall furious. Dean grabbed Sam as he heard a crunch and Sam cursed, "Damnit."

"Sammy," Dean sighed. "You idiot, you broke your hand." Sam shook his head not caring. Castiel moved healing Sam's hand.

"Sam I am sorry," Castiel told him. Sam nodded, but didn't say a word. "There is no way of knowing what this means for Cassandra. Sam she could be fine."

"I don't want my daughter having dreams about people dying." Sam said shaking his head. "She is only three years old."

"I know," Castiel said. "Cassandra has my full protection. Because of my connection with Dean I have been given the power of protection for anyone he deems worthy. I am sure he deems his three year old niece worthy."

"Of course I do," Dean said. Castiel nodded and was about to leave when Dean spoke again, "Sam too. I deem Sam worth too." Castiel nodded again before disappearing.

The two brothers went inside and Dean lay down trying to sleep. Sitting at the table Sam went over the many notes they had gathered and began doing research. He stopped every few moments to glace at his daughter. _I will always protect you._

"Daddy wake up," a little voice begged of him. That little voice quickly drew Sam from his sleeping state. Sam sleepily smiled at his daughter bouncing on the heels of her feet in front of him. "Uncle Dean went to get breakfast. Said we need to get ready for work," Cassie said smiling.

Sam nodded and lifted his daughter on the bed. He helped her undress from her pajamas and wrapped her in a towel. Running a bath Sam helped his daughter wash up. When Cassie was clean Sam helped her dress in a deep red dress. Sam smiled and left Cassie waiting, so he could get cleaned up himself. He couldn't believe how much Cassie had changed Dean and his lives.

He stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed just as Dean came into the motel room carrying breakfast. Sam smiled when Cassie started eating her breakfast. All he wanted was for Cassie to be happy and safe. Castiel suddenly appeared by Sam and asked, "How's Cassandra doing?"

"She's okay," Sam told him, never letting his eyes leave Cassie. "Do we have any answers about Cassie's situation?"

"There is no changing her blood," Castiel told him apologetically. Sam nodded giving up on changing her. The blood was a part of her, just as it was a part of him.

"We must hurry James," a man said growling. James turned trying to silence the man.

"We are no match for an angel," James reminded his friend. The man rolled his eyes snarling. "David you know we cannot fight an angel. Castiel will leave soon and then the child will be ours. We will take her to Crowley. He will reward us handsomely for the demon blood child. Crowley will raise the girl correctly."

David nodded and sat down waiting patiently. He didn't have to wait long. Castiel soon gave the girl a pat on the head before leaving. "Now David," James said smiling.

The two demons stood moving to the motel. The two demons moved to the door knocking like normal people. The door opened and there in the doorway stood Dean Winchester. "Can I help you?"

James smiled and said, "You can't." James' eyes suddenly changed from blue to black. Dean's eyes widened as he moved. Grabbing James and kicking David Dean yelled, "Sam take Cassie and run."

Not questioning his brother Sam grabbed his daughter running to the bathroom window. Smashing the window he helped Cassie through. Cassie had been taught to run, but never question. As soon as she was through the window ignoring the pain as the glass cut him.

Running Sam caught up with Cassie. Wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up and carried her. He continued to run as he heard Dean screaming behind him. As he ran he said, "Cover your ears Cassie." Cassie obeyed her father and Sam yelled, "CASTIEL!"

Dean was fighting and hoping Sam got away. Taking a kick to the face he felt his nose break. The demons laughed at Dean's pain. Suddenly a white light filled the room and Dean heard the demons shriek in pain. Closing his eyes he fell unconscious.

Sam stopped running to catch his breath and get his head together. He had yelled for Castiel multiple times and the angel had never showed. Scared Cassie quietly asked the exact question Sam had been contemplating, "Where's Uncle Cass?"

Looking down at his daughter Sam told her the only answer he could think of to ease her mind. "He's with Uncle Dean."

"Are the monsters going to kill Uncle Dean?"

"Of course not," Sam told Cassie. "Your Uncle Dean is tough enough to take on any monster. And he's being helped by Uncle Cass." The child nodded hoping her father was right. When Cassie didn't look convinced Sam kissed her head and said, "Cassie I promise Uncle Dean will be okay."

Sam continued walking when two women came up to them. One of the women smiled at Sam saying, "What a darling little girl." The woman reached out to touch Cassie and the girl pulled back toward her father. Sam pulled her close, protecting her. "Oh child I won't harm you." The woman continued to try to grab Cassie.

Having had enough, Sam held Cassie tightly and threatened the woman, "Touch my daughter and I will slit your throat."

The woman's eyes softened and she smiled sweetly saying, "No you won't." The woman's eyes turned to black and Sam suddenly recognized her.

"Ruby," Sam growled.

"Sam," Ruby said seductively. "May I not see the child I protected?"

"Daddy who is she," Cassie asked afraid.

"A monster," Sam told Cassie seriously.

"Oh Sam I'm hurt," Ruby said sarcastically. Ruby moved forward once again trying to touch Cassie. Sam stepped back, not realizing he was backing directly into Ruby's friend. The woman grabbed Sam by the hair pulling his head back. Sam growled and bit his lip to avoid yelling out in pain.

Ruby reached forward and pried a screaming Cassie from her father. "Cassie," Sam yelled. Ruby smiled evilly before walking away carrying Cassie. Sam fought against the demon holding him as he yelled at Ruby, "I will find you! I will kill you! You evil bitch!"

Ruby simply laughed, never looking back. Cassie continued to scream for her father. The demon holding Sam kicked the back of his knees, causing him to fall. Knocking him the temple Sam fell unconscious.

Scared out of her mind Cassie screamed, tears streaming down her face, until her father was out of sight. The woman carrying her wasn't about to let her go no matter how hard she struggled to get away. Her father and uncles had always stressed the importance of survival. They never looked at her as a normal three year old.

-Flashback-

"_Cassie remember survival is the most important thing to remember if you're ever separated from your dad and I," Dean told his niece. Cassie nodded understanding. "What do you do if someone takes you from us that you don't know?"_

_Cassie looked at her uncle knowing the answer he wanted, as she had answered it a hundred times. "Survive," Cassie told him. _

"_Good," Dean smiled. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead goodnight. Dean softly sang 'Hey Jude' as Cassie closed her eyes falling asleep._

-End of Flashback-

The woman sat Cassie down on the couch smiling. Cassie looked at the woman scared. Her dad had called the woman a monster, and Cassie knew what that meant. She had to survive.

The woman, her dad had called Ruby, smiled at her and spoke kindly. "It's good to see you again my sweet girl." Ruby kneeled in front of Cassie and retch forward touching her face. Cassie forced herself to sit still, but she really wanted to run away. To get as far away from Ruby as she could, to get back to her father and uncles. Unfortunately she couldn't do that. She had to survive until her dad found her. "You are very pretty my little one," Ruby told her sweetly. Forcing herself to look up from her hands and at Ruby she smiled. Ruby smiled back and asked, "Cassie are you thirsty?"

-Flashback-

"_I thought lying was bad," Cassie questioned confused. Dean sighed nodding. "Then I shouldn't lie?"_

"_Cassie you should never lie to your dad, Uncle Cass, or me; but if you have to lie to survive that is when it's okay." Dean told his niece. "Cassie you do anything to survive and to protect what the family does. _

-End of Flashback

Looking at Ruby Cassie lied, "No ma'am."

"Cassie, baby, you can tell me." Ruby coaxed the child. Looking at Ruby Cassie nodded. Ruby smiled at Cassie. She stood up and walked into the other room. When she returned Ruby was carrying a plastic cup filled to the brim with a thick red liquid. Cassie took the cup and took a sip. Grimacing she spit it back in the cup. "Cassie drink it," Ruby commanded.

Looking at the dark-haired woman Cassie wanted to throw the cup to the ground; but instead she looked at the disgusting drink and, thinking of chocolate milk, swallowed every last drop. Cassie finished the drink and handed the cup back to Ruby. Ruby smiled and held out her hand for Cassie to take. Leading Cassie into a room she found only a bed. Ruby led the girl to the bed and tucked her in, like a mother would. Cassie felt scared and started shaking. Ruby smiled sweetly and hooked Cassie to the bed before kissing her forehead, like her father did.

"Sam…Sam wake up," Dean said shaking his brother. Sam blearily opened his eyes confused to where he was. Looking around he found himself lying on the sidewalk and Cassie nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Cassie," Sam asked worried. Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and looked at him sadly. Sam understood what Dean couldn't say. Cassie was gone, taken by Ruby. "No," was all Sam could say. His throat constricted and he suddenly couldn't breathe. It was losing Dean to the hell-hounds all over again.

Dean grasped Sam's shoulders holding him in place. Looking his brother in the eyes Dean said, "Sammy I'm going to get her back. Cass will find her and we'll get her back, I promise."

Sam nodded terrified. "I have to get her back," Dean nodded understanding. He wanted Cassie back soon and unharmed. He may want that, but deep down he knew it was very unlikely to happen. They would get Cassie back, but it was likely she would be hurt or on the brink of death. Ruby was a monster and would kill her if she deemed it necessary. But Cassie was smart, a child yes, but a smart child; she would survive.

It had been a week and they were no closer to finding Cassie. Dean was getting frustrated and Sam was no help. He couldn't focus on finding the most important thing to him because of the worry he felt. Dean tried to keep his brother from panicking too much. Castiel was spending every minute looking for Cassie; but was having no luck. Dean had begun to think they would never find her.

"If an angel can't find her," Sam slurred drunk, "how can we?"

Dean walked over and ripped the whiskey bottle from his brother's hand. Setting the bottle aside Dean said, "Sammy you've got to quit drinking. Getting drunk isn't helping and I need your help finding Cassie."

"We won't find her," Sam whispered.

Dean shook his brother and snapped, "Sam we will find her. I promised you I would protect you both and I will. I will get her back."

Sam just continued to sit there drunk and wanting nothing more than to die. Dean sighed giving up trying to through to his little brother. Standing up he went back to the computer to research. The case they had originally came to Lawrence Kansas for had been put on hold and more people had continued to die. Dean had called in a few hunters and they were taking care of it now. Dean didn't care about other people dying; he cared about finding his niece.

On a normal day the little family would be getting around and read to head out, grabbing breakfast on the way. Cassie would laugh and beg Dean to turn on Led Zeppelin and sing along. Sam would laugh and look through notes as they drove to another town, another job.

But it wasn't a normal day and this little family has broken. Dean, the one who was strong and protective, now had to practically hold Sam together. Sam, who would hold them grounded to earth, now was simply a drunken mess. And Cassie, the happy and innocent child that made the family hope, was gone. Castiel suddenly appeared in the room and Dean stood hopeful.

For the first time in days Dean wasn't disappointed. Castiel looked at Dean saying, "I've found her." Dean looked at Sam only to find his brother passed out from the whiskey. Dean growled and knew Sam would kill him for going after Cassie alone, but he couldn't wait either. "I will take care of Sam." Castiel told Dean as if he had read Dean's mind.

Walking over Castiel laid his hands on Sam and he suddenly awoke. When Sam woke up Dean found his brother completely coherent and sober.

"Sam we've found her," Dean told his brother. Sam's eyes widened and he was no longer sulking, but determined. Dean grabbed his coat and the three of them loaded into the Impala. They pulled out of the motel and, directed by Castiel, drove as fast as they could to save the innocent child.

"Drink Cassie," Ruby ordered. Cassie obeyed without complaint. Since the first time she had drank the thick liquid the overbearing taste had eased. No longer did the taste make her want to throw up, but now the flavor was familiar – almost good. She almost wanted the drink and found herself looking forward to when Ruby would bring her the cup.

In the beginning she feared the woman, but now Ruby seemed to truly care for her. Ruby would come in and wake her up every day with the familiar plastic cup. Cassie would be allowed to walk around and go to the bathroom before getting put back on the bed, hooked back to the bed. They would continue through the day every few hours until time for bed. Ruby would tuck her in before kissing her head goodnight.

There was no reason for Cassie to think this day would be any different. Ruby smiled at the girl and sat down asking, "Cassie are you happy here?"

Lying to Ruby had become second nature, so she easily said, "Of course mommy." She, Cassie, had been told when she first got there who Ruby was, or at least who she claimed to be. Ruby had told Cassie she was her mother, but what mother kept her child hooked to a bed. Her dad never talked about her mom and Cassie never asked. Could Ruby be telling the truth?

Cassie smiled a bright and happy smile, thinking of her family, when there was a crash from the other room. Cassie smiled quickly faded as Ruby stood up from the bed. The door banged open and Ruby screamed as she was splashed by some liquid. Cassie smiled saying, "Uncle Cass!"

Splashing the liquid was her uncle and behind him were her dad and Uncle Dean. They'd found her. She was going to be okay. She had survived. Cassie began to pull at the chains holding her to the bed and screamed, "Daddy!"

Sam looked up and tried to get to her, but Castiel had run out of holy water and Ruby was furious. Slamming her hands back all three men were slammed against the wall and held there. Castiel was only held for a few seconds before he ripped forward trying to get to Ruby. Ruby simply smiled and sidestepped behind Cassie grabbing the girl. Cassie screamed and Ruby placed a blade to the girl's neck. The boys were released and Sam froze scared. His daughter was right there and he couldn't get to her.

"Ruby let her go," Sam commanded.

"Sam she should be with her mother," Ruby told him desperate for him to understand.

"I wish she could be," Sam said upset. "Ruby you were there when Cassie's mom was killed. You were the one that cut that string. You killed Jenna and now you've taken Cassie away. Don't hurt her anymore than you already have."

"Sam I would never hurt my baby…our baby."

"She isn't that child! You are not Cassie's mother. Jenna is Cassie's mother." Dean yelled furious. He wasn't letting Ruby hurt his niece. Cassie began to cry and she begged to be released. "Ruby look what you're doing to her. Let her go!"

Ruby let Cassie go and threw the blade across the room. Sam tried to dodge it, but didn't move quick enough. The blade slammed into Sam's shoulder causing pain to erupt. Cassie screamed crying as Sam dropped to the ground in pain. Dean looked at Sam in pain on the floor. Had Sam not moved, the knife would have pierced his heart. Cassie cried for her father and at the same time Ruby began to cough. Looking at Ruby Dean found the demon inside her manifesting. Looking at Sam he found him surprised. But if Sam wasn't doing it who was?

Cassie continued to cry and beg for her father and the demon continued to be exorcised. Dean looked at Castiel and wondered if he was doing it. Cassie quit screaming just as Ruby was exorcised. When she was gone Dean ran to his niece. Wrapping her arms around her uncle Cassie cried. Dean lifted Cassie as Castiel helped Sam up and the group moved away from the room. Cassie held onto Dean as tightly as possible, just wanting to be safe again.

"Damnit," Sam hissed. Dean was carefully stitching up his brother while Castiel comforted the small child. Dean finished the last few stitches and Sam took another swig of whiskey. Dean motioned the small child to her father. Running over Cassie held onto her father never wanting to let go. "You survived," was all Sam could say.

"Sam let's get some sleep. We will leave in a few hours." Dean told his brother. Sam nodded laying down with his daughter. Dean looked down at his friend and asked, "What did Cassie tell you?"

"Ruby seemed to actually care for her. She fed her and let her walk around. She tucked her in bed at night. Ruby was…mother-like." Castiel said confused.

"Ruby wasn't her mother," Dean said. "Jenna was her mom and Ruby killed her. Because of that monster Cassie has to grow up in the life of a hunter and was almost killed. Ruby won't ever come near her again."

"There is something else Cassie described," Castiel said. Dean looked confused and without needing to be asked Castiel explained. "Ruby fed her demon blood. A full glass worth six times a day."

"No," Dean whispered looking at Cassie. Dean understood what had happened. Cassie, in her panic and upset, had exorcised Ruby. The demon blood had empowered Cassie just as it had Sam.

The next morning when Dean told Sam about what Ruby had done to their innocent charge Sam reacted in the way Dean figured he would. Sam was furious with Ruby and worried about his daughter. "She has made Cassie dependent on the blood. We'll have to detox Cassie. We don't have another choice."

"Sam that could be traumatizing to her," Dean protested.

"I'm not going to continue to feed demon blood to her," Sam put his foot down. Dean nodded agreeing with Sam. "We have to take Cassie to Bobby's."

Cassie refused to be more than a foot away from Sam ever since she was rescued. Until they got to Bobby's Dean knew it wasn't safe to detox Cassie. Sam didn't like it, but he knew Dean was right. Sam agreed and they had asked Castiel the best thing to do.

"I don't believe detoxing Cassie is the best thing," Castiel said honestly.

"So then what," Sam asked annoyed. "I'm just supposed to continue feeding demon blood to her? Cass that doesn't make any sense. The longer she drinks it the more dependent she'll become."

"Sam I'm not saying continue to feed her, but we need to think of a better way than locking her alone in the panic room. Doing that will hurt her mentally. It could destroy her." Castiel said seriously. Sam nodded asking for help, begging for help. Castiel sat beside the worried father and friend. "I don't know what the answer is, but locking her up won't help. We do need to get the blood out of her system, but she can't handle a detoxing lock-down. She's a child and it could destroy her. I will speak with some of my brothers and get back to you. Until then give her a strong food diet and smaller amounts of demon blood, wean her off it; just until I have another answer."

"Where will we get the demon blood," Dean asked moving away from a sleeping Cassie and toward his family.

"I will bring you a gallon of the blood," Castiel said. "Give her two tablespoons three times a day. Also give her a strong food diet."

Sam nodded shaking his friend's hand. Castiel left, promising to return in the morning with the blood, and when he was gone Sam went to his daughter. Gently touching her face Sam whispered, "I'm sorry for letting you go. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"It wasn't your fault," Dean said behind him.

Sam turned from his sleeping daughter and looked at his brother. Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey and motioned Sam to follow him. Looking back at Cassie one last time Sam nodded following his brother out into the parking lot.

The two sat on the hood of the Impala passing the whiskey bottle between them, neither of them saying a word. After they had drank half the bottle Sam whispered, "I'm becoming Dad aren't I?"

Dean looked at his brother and saw the fear and worry that had built up in him was beginning to overtake him in his drunken state. Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder and took the bottle from him. "Sam you are not Dad. You are doing the best you can to raise Cassie normally and keep her safe. Dad would leave for days and weeks at a time, leaving me to take care of you. You don't do that. You take care of Cassie."

Sam had drunk more of the alcohol than Dean and was considerably more drunk then Dean. The two of them continued to drink, Dean taking baby sips and Sam gulping down as much as he could. A few tears slid down Sam's cheeks and Dean wrapped his brother. Dean didn't know what to do about Cassie, but he know that together they would figure it out. Sam leaned his head on Dean's shoulder dozing and Dean decided it was time for bed. Sam had drunk away his pain for the night and Dean knew his brother would sleep. The next morning Sam would be sick and hung over, but tonight he would be okay.

Dean helped his brother inside coaxing him to lay down on the bed Cassie wasn't on. "Come on Sammy lay down," Dean said calmly. Sam nodded and lay down closing his eyes. As Sam fell asleep Dean brushed his hair from his face and remembered when Jenna had told them about Cassie. The day when their lives had changed. That little girl had changed them both forever.

Dean stood up and salted the doors and windows before stretching out on his back by his brother. Closing his eyes he pictured the only person to ever mean as much to him as Cassie, Sam, and Castiel did, Lisa.

Jenna and Lisa were best friends and Dean had been excited for Sam and Jenna to meet. At first the two had hit it off as friends and soon had become very close. Sam and Jenna had become so close that the two women had been brought into their world. Lisa had been open to it since the beginning, but Jenna had been scared. She had taken a lot of convincing, but eventually come around.

When Sam and Dean left the two for the first time since telling them they worried about the danger that would, most likely, follow them. Lisa and Jenna had been taught all the protection secrets, but even that didn't save her. Lisa had been killed that night when a werewolf had attacked their home. She had died that night protecting Jenna; because she had known Jenna's secret. Jenna was pregnant; Sam would be a father.

Sam and Dean had showed up just in time to save Jenna, but it wasn't until days after Lisa's funeral that Jenna had confessed. Sam had been excited at first, but his excitement had quickly changed to worry and fear. He had refused to leave Jenna's side while she was pregnant.

When Jenna went into labor Sam's emotions flipped again. No longer was he worried, but happy and excited. Seeing his brother hold his newborn baby while the love of his life slept made Dean happy. But their happiness didn't last.

Two days after Cassandra (Cassie) Winchester was born demons attacked the hospital. Jenna had begged Sam to forget her and save Cassie. That is exactly what Dean had made sure Sam did. The brothers got Cassie out, but Jenna had been killed along with everyone else in the hospital.

That was the night Sam had changed. He no longer wanted the white-picket fence life he had dreamed of with Jenna. He just wanted Cassie safe, no matter the cost, and to Sam that meant destroying every monster he could.

"Daddy wake up," Cassie said shaking Sam. Sam groaned and rolled over holding his head. Dean blearily opened his eyes and looked over at his niece. He smiled at Sam's pain and chuckled.

"Cassie give your dad some room to breathe," Dean told her getting up. Cassie smiled at her uncle and nodded. Dean got up and stretched saying, "Sammy get up and I'll get you some pain killers for that hang over I know you have."

Sam rolled on his stomach and groaned; his entire body being hit with a wave of nausea. Dean ripped the blanket off his brother and smiled when Sam cursed, "Damnit Dean."

Holding his head Sam sat up and groaned in pain. Feeling nausea over take him once again hit him. Pulling himself to his feet Sam ran to the bathroom and collapsed on the floor, empting his stomach into the toilet bowl.

As Sam threw up Cassie sat at the table with her clothes in her lap. Dean helped Cassie change from her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and an emerald green shirt. Dean pulled her hair in a pony-tail and helped her get her shoes on.

Dean watched as his niece ate breakfast. She smiled happily as she ate kicking her feet back and forth. Cassie was innocent even though she had been through so much. Dean wished he could help the girl get away from the poison they would be forced to give her. Sam stumbled away from the bathroom and fell into one of the chairs by Cassie. Cassie looked at Dean silently asking him about her father. Dean nodded smiling and Cassie turned to her father.

"Daddy can I ask you something," Cassie asked curiously. Sam looked at Cassie nodding. He swallowed down some pain medicine and waited for Cassie to question him. "The woman who took me called me her daughter. I was wondering," Cassie said uncertainly. "Am I her daughter?"

Sam looked at Cassie seriously. "Cassie I promise you that Ruby is not your mom." Sam promised her. Cassie nodded, but her smiled had gone away. Sam sighed and looked at his daughter. He stood up and kneeled in front of her chair, looking her in the eyes. "Cassie your mom's name was Jenna. She had pretty blonde hair and green eyes, like you. She was sweet and loving. She'd have done anything for anyone. She never would have hurt me or taken you from me. Cassie had she lived you would be living with her, honestly. Ruby is not and never will by your mom."

"Then who is she," Cassie asked.

Sam looked at Dean questionably. How was he supposed to explain to his three year old daughter that he had left her in the hands of a demon? Dean pulled up a chair beside Cassie and Sam and took Cassie's hand. "Cassie after your mom died we needed help. Ruby had a past with us, so we called for help. She agreed to watch you while we were away."

"So she raised me," Cassie asked. Sam couldn't help but smile at his daughter. Cassie may only be barely three years old, but was an incredibly smart three-year old. She reminded Sam of a seven or eight year old most of the time.

"Cassie she cared for you. She didn't teach you anything. Your uncles and I raised you, not her." Sam explained to her, hoping she would understand. Cassie nodded and got up from the table. Cassie walked over packing up her clothes and Sam smiled at her, "Ready to go?"

Cassie nodded and Dean laughed. He picked up his niece and sang, "To me you'll always be my little girl." Cassie smiled, that is the song Dean always sang to her and what Sam told her every night before she went to bed. She loved the song. It wasn't the usual oldies music they listened to, but she liked it all the same. Sam grabbed the bags trying to convince his stomach – still upset from the alcohol – to no force him to throw up again.

The little family was about to leave when Castiel suddenly appeared. He wasn't holding the blood he had promised and Sam was worried. Dean looked at Sam before nodding; he turned walking to the car with Cassie in his arms. Castiel looked at Sam, when they were alone, seriously. "Where's the blood," Sam asked.

"We have to think of something else," Castiel said. "I've spoken to my brothers and sisters. If we feed her demon blood it will destroy her. I don't want to see Cassie killed."

"But you said detoxing her would traumatize her," Sam said confused.

"I still believe that, but we can rebuild her mind. We can't rebuild her body." Castiel told him. Sam looked like he wanted to object, but Castiel wouldn't hear it. "Sam there is no other answer."

"So I'm supposed to lock her up, alone, and detox her?"

"I don't like it either, but it's that or slowly kill her." Castiel said looking out the window at Cassie. Sam stood by Castiel and watched his daughter question Dean about her mother. Sam knew that Cassie wouldn't give up on her mom now that she had Sam and Dean talking about her. "I must go, but you need to get to Bobby's. She will start detoxing soon."

Sam nodded and stood there watching Cassie and Dean. He sighed and picked up the last duffle bag. Walking to the car, Sam threw the bag in the trunk. Cassie got in the backseat and buckled up, ready to go.

The family had just left when Cassie asked, "Did mommy have a mommy and a daddy?"

"No," Sam told the curious child. "Your mommy's parents died when she was very young."

"Who took care of her?"

"She moved in with the family next door and they cared for her, they raised her."

"There no one else is there?" Cassie asked softly. Sam looked at his daughter confused. "I have no other family do I?"

Feeling bad for her Sam said; "No Cassie you don't. The only family you really have is your uncles Dean, Cass, and Bobby, and me." Obviously upset about having no other family Cassie fell silent. Dean and Sam didn't push Cassie to talk and instead focused on other things.

When they were well on their way Sam noticed Cassie was asleep. She had her head laid back and was softly snoring, like her father. Sam flipped his phone open and called Bobby, so he could get the panic room ready. While Sam called Bobby, Dean wondered who Cassie would be when she was cleansed of the blood. How broken would she be? How traumatized would she be? How long would it take to heal her mind? Worried about his niece Dean contemplated how they would help her overcome her demons.

"Bobby I need you to clean out the panic room of everything except a plastic pitcher and cup for water and the bed," Sam told Bobby over the phone.

"Do you need to detox," Bobby asked concerned. Bobby hadn't been told of what had happened to Cassie because they worried about his reaction. He had been quite taken with Cassie since he had first seen her, and honestly cared for her.

"I will explain when we get there, but we have to hurry. There is something we have to do." Sam promised him. Bobby agreed and said goodbye, but not before telling Sam to send his love to Cassie.

Sam hung up the phone and said quietly, "I hope she's okay when this is all over."

Dean glanced over at Sam and promised, "She will be fine Sammy."

"You can't know that. Cass says this could destroy her mind. If it does that she may never recover." Sam worried. Castiel suddenly appeared in the back seat and Sam asked, "Any news?"

"I'm afraid not," Castiel said upsetting Sam even more. "I'm sorry Sam, but my brother have given no other solution. But there is some good news."

"What," Sam asked hopeful.

"If her mind is destroyed two of my brothers have offered to reverse her mental and soul state."

"You mean take her soul away?"

"No, I mean change her soul from the broken demon soul to a pure angelic one."

"You mean make her an angel?"

"She wouldn't have the power of an angel, but she would have the soul of one. There are two main flaws of this plan," Castiel explained. "My brothers who change her soul and mental state will die and Cassie will become a Prophet of the Lord and will be able to hear the angels speak."

"No," Dean said. "She can't be that or hear you guys. The visions will change her and the voices will drive her insane."

"Dean it will save her life," Sam argued. He didn't like the idea of Cassie becoming a prophet any more than Dean, but if it saved her life they would do it. Sam looked at Castiel and asked, "Can I speak with your brothers that are going to give up their lives for Cassie? I want to thank for what they're willing to do."

"They believe this is something they are supposed to do, not a favor to you." Castiel explained. "Their agreement to this isn't to benefit you, but to benefit our Father. Cassie is the daughter of two powerful people; Sam is a human with demon blood in him and Jenna was the daughter of a shape-shifter. The angels believe-"

"Jenna wasn't a shape-shifter!"

Castiel looked at Sam. His outbreak had cut off his explanation. Looking at his friend he realized Jenna hadn't told her lover about her parentage. "Sam, Jenna's father was a shape-shifter. Jenna could have changed into whoever she believed you would be most attracted to."

Sam couldn't believe it. Jenna, his Jenna, had been the very thing he'd hunted. How had he not known? He looked at Cassie thinking, _why hasn't she ever shifted before?_ Before his thoughts could go any further Dean questioned the exact thought that had run through Sam's head.

"I have no idea why she hasn't shifted before. I can tell you that we, the angels, believe that the demon blood forced the shape-shifter gene to be dormant; but if the demon blood is gone it could activate inside her." Castiel explained. He worried about Cassie now more than ever.

The group continued to drive in silence. Each person was completely lost in their own thoughts. Dean thinking about explaining Cassie's situation to Bobby, Sam letting his thoughts drift to Jenna – wondering who Jenna looked like or was it really her; Castiel worrying over the child sitting beside him.

When they pulled into Bobby's driveway he came out with worry written all over his face. He relaxed slightly when he saw everyone seemed safe, but there had to be a serious problem if they had asked him to ready the panic room. Castiel took Cassie's hand and led her inside, past Bobby. Bobby turned to Sam and Dean questioning, "What's wrong?"

Sam looked like he would throw up if he tired to speak, whether from the alcohol or his worry even Sam didn't know. He was so worried about Cassie he could barely breathe. Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder and spoke for him. He knew he'd be the one to explain it to Bobby. "Cassie's sick," Dean said. "Ruby kidnapped her and shoved demon blood down her throat. She has to detox from the blood or it will kill her."

Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She will be traumatized by what she sees detoxing. There has to be another way."

"There is no other way. She's already showing the signs of detoxing. The hallucinations will start soon. We need to get Cassie settled." Dean explained. Bobby nodded and followed the brothers inside. The three men went downstairs where they found Castiel sitting beside a scared and sweating Cassie. Upon seeing her father Cassie ran to him.

"Daddy it's not true," Cassie cried shaking. Sam looked like he wanted to cry. Taking a deep breath he knelt down in front of Cassie, staying strong. "I don't want to stay here. It's cold and dirty, daddy please."

"Baby it will be okay," Sam comforted the child. Cassie continued to sob and shake, upset. Sam's heart broke for his daughter.

Dean came forward and picked up Cassie. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Cassie it's only for one night. It's only until tomorrow. You can be brake until tomorrow, right baby girl?"

Cassie nodded still frightened and Dean smiled at her. Cassie hugged her dad and was left in the panic room alone. The group went upstairs; Sam collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands. Sam heard quiet sob from the basement and he couldn't take it.

Dean walked over sitting by Sam. "It will be okay Sammy." Sam opened his mouth to answer when they suddenly heard Cassie scream. Sam tensed and stood. He went to the stairs and was about to rush down to the panic room when Dean grabbed him. "Sam no," Dean fought him. "It's the hallucinations. It's okay Sammy." Sam broke down, crying against his older brother.

Cassie banged on the door screaming, "Help Daddy please. It will kill me!" Behind her lurking in the corner was a man with yellow eyes. Scared out her mind Cassie begged for her dad's help.

The man stepped from the shadows and changed from a man to herself. She looked even more scared of herself than the yellow-eyed man. "You're nothing," fake-Cassie said smiling evilly.

Cassie began to cry sliding down the door. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried while fake-Cassie laughed at her. She was terrified and covered her ears. She continued to cry as fake-Cassie put her down. Not able to take it anymore Cassie suddenly screamed, "SHUT UP!"

Fake-Cassie suddenly disappeared and Cassie sat there on the cold, hard ground scared and wanting her dad.

The hallucinations lasted all night and Sam couldn't quit worrying. The next morning Dean went down to the panic room to check on Cassie. He found Cassie lying on the bed shaking. The table with the water on it was knocked over. Dean opened the door and walked over to Cassie. He sat down beside her and touched her shoulder. Cassie looked at Dean with red-rimmed puffy eyes and screamed, "Get away from me!"

Dean was shocked. Getting up he stepped away and raised his hands. "Cassie, baby, it's Uncle Dean."

Cassie curled in herself and cried, "Go away! My daddy loves me!"

"Of course he does," Dean told her. He turned and yelled for his brother, "Sam!" Sam came running into the panic room. Cassie looked up and begged scared.

"Daddy help me." Thinking she recognized him Sam walked forward to hold his daughter. She didn't recognize him, though. She screamed scared, "No! I want my daddy!" Sam's heart broke all over again.

Before he could ask for help two men suddenly appeared in the room. Cassie screamed and continued to beg for her father. Castiel appeared by Sam and said, "They are here to help her."

"Thank you," Sam whispered. Dean held onto Sam and waited as the two angels approached Cassie. They laid their hands on her and almost immediately Cassie quit crying and begging for help.

The two angels fell to the ground and shadows of black wings shown on the floor, covering the entire floor and overlapping each other. Castiel touched his brothers' heads and said sadly, "Thank you and goodbye my brothers."

Sam went to Cassie and held his daughter to him. Castiel turned to the people he had grown to believe were his family and nodded to them. Sam carried his daughter upstairs and held her while she finally got some rest. "I will never forget what your brothers did for Cassie. No matter their reason behind it," Sam told Castiel once Cassie was asleep.

"They did the right thing." Castiel said solemnly. His voice never faltered once, but Sam could tell he was hurt. Losing family was the hardest of all deaths to cope with; Sam knew that all too well. "Cassandra will be a prophet now. Sam, you'll have a hard time explaining the visions to her. Normally the visions wouldn't begin until the prophet's mind can handle them, but because my brother's purified her soul the visions should begin at any moment."

"Is there anything we can do to suppress the visions until she is old enough to understand what's happening? There is no way to know what she will see and how it will affect her."

"There is no way to suppress the visions, but do not worry about what the affect of the visions will do to her. Her archangel can't allow any time of harm to come to her, mentally or physically. Her emotions, on the other hand, are her own device."

"Who is her archangel," Dean asked speaking for the first time since they'd come upstairs.

"He will show himself when he feels that she is ready," Castiel said. "Her archangel is for her. When her archangel believes it is time and safe for her to know he will show himself."

Dean nodded accepting this and the little family settled down around the kitchen table, leaving Cassie to sleep on the couch. Cassie was safe. She was different and changed, but safe. Her archangel was protecting her now. She would always be protected by her family and, though they'd not met her new protector, they knew her archangel would always protect her.

When everyone had turned in for the night Cassie slept on the couch with her father beside her. The sound like the flutter of wings felled the small house. No one awoke or even moved when a strange man stood in the room. The man walked forward and touched Cassie's head. He turned to leave just as Castiel appeared.

Before Castiel spoke the man said, "I will protect her Castiel. You know there is no reason to fear me. I have simply come to see my Prophet of the Lord and make sure that she is mentally okay."

"She is fine," Castiel said honestly. "She is well protected, but you know that don't you."

"Indeed," the archangel said seriously. "Be sure you care for her Castiel or I will be back, and you will not want me back. You will tell no one I was here. Do you understand me?"

"I understand, Raziel." Castiel said and, then, the Archangel Raziel disappeared.

-The End-


End file.
